Ancillary Narrative 2
Ancillary Narrative #2 Shifting genre and tone, come up with a story concept that adds color to your world. What is the genre? : Action Targeting a completely new market than you did with the Core Narratives and the previous Ancillary Narratives, what is a different target market for this story? : The first target market was sifi/ drama and for this story we are targeting action movie fans. For example, people who would like war movies. Males 18-29 How do they typically engage with media? : they typically engage media through streaming services. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? : starben The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? :He wants to protect his planet from being taken over by the galticans. He needs an army to fight. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? : He wants to feel peace to what seems to be a never ending battle. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? : he has never been much of a leader. Now he needs to find courage and lead an army. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? : Galacton Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? : Galacton believes it’s his birth right to rule the galaxy. His father was world conqueror, and feels he needs to follow the same path. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. 1. Starbeth 2. unvelli 3. Moris Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. 1. the prisim 2. scallaban 3. macalla Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: Medium — With which medium will this story be created? Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? : it should be a tv series. There are more new stories to tell which a tv series will give it the time to introduce and explore. Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? : I would pit it on Netflix because it is the number one streaming site it the world. The way bird box exploded off hype and it was okay, I believe this could do even better. The story does take advantage of the platform. Venti Failure happens, he/she must Remember the Soapbox to defeat (or stop) the flawed antagonist (from getting away with his/her plan). Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: 1. Origin Story 2. Major Death 3. Character Reveal 4. Anticipated Showdown 5. Storyworld Reveal 6. Other Micro-Story Reveal the additive comprehension added is all new characters, planets, groups of aliens. There will be major deaths in an epic battle between the two main groups of the story. This will be an origin story for the main story world. Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 2. Series Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 2. Episodic